legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P5/Transcript
(Blake is seen leaving the room containing the captive Beowolves as he wipes sweat from his forehead) Blake H: Whew. Pete: Well? Jin: How'd it go? Blake H: The Beowolves are ours now. Nora: Awesome! We got puppies! Blake H: Puppies that can bite my hand off... Jason: Still awesome job Blake! Blake H: Thanks Jason. Jason: Don't mention it! Pete: I appreciate the help Blake. Blake H: Hey. Glad to help out Pete. Are your men gathered? Pete: Yep. All at the Throne Room. Blake H: Good. Let's have a meeting. (The group heads up to the Throne. They arrive where Strong, Sep and Horn are waiting) Strong: Ahh Blake! Horn: Hey boss! Sep: Good to see you sir. Blake H: Good to see you're all here. We got something big going on. Pete: Blake told me that Grimoire might be making true on his attack on Atlas. Jin: He also might come for this nest to. Horn: Makes sense. He'll try and take it back and kill us all. Sep: That he will. Blake H: Well, if he tries, you know I'll be here to help you through it. Pete: Thanks Blake. Having you here, I know we can- (Suddenly the door bursts open) ???: ALPHA!!! GOD OF LIGHT!!! Jin: What the??? Pete: Huh?? Blake H: What's going on? ???: TROUBLE! BIIIG TROUBLE!! GRIMOIRE!! AN ARMY!! HEADING THIS WAY!!! Nora: Uh oh! Ren: This confirms that theory about the attack. Blake H: How long?! ???: They'll be here soon! Blake H: Shit. Jason: That's not good! Pete: Go and get the defense forces ready! We'll be right there! ???: Yes sir! (The Targhul runs off) Blake H: Crap I need to get Alex on the phone! (Blake pulls out his phone and tries calling Alex) Blake H: Come on come on...! (Blake waits a bit, but he gets no response) Blake H: No answer? That's not right! Nora: Wait... Atlas! Jaune: Wait you mean.... Blake H:.... We're on our own... Jason: Uh oh... Devon: As if things weren't hard enough. Blake H: Don't worry guys. We can get though this. Strong! Strong: Hmm? Blake H: Prepare to defend the nest! *About to leave* Strong: Isn't that a job for Alpha- Whatshisface? over here? Seeing how I was turned that for the Alpha position. (Everyone looks over at Strong who crosses his arms. Blake turns to Strong. He walks up to him) Blake H:... Do we. Have a problem Strong? Strong:.... (Pete and the others look worried about what's about to happen) Strong:... *Smirks and pats Blake's shoulder* Ah come on boss! I'm just having a laugh is all! You know how much I love getting into fights! Blake H:........ Strong: I'll protect this nest with my life. *Leaves* Blake H:...... Jason: Blake? Blake H: Come on guys. Let's go defend the nest. (Blake and the group then goes and heads outside. The scene then cuts to Alex being pinned to the ground by a Targhul) ???: *Roar* Alex: Gnn! Little help here! (Suddenly several Ice shards stab the Targhul, killing it as Erin rushes and helps Alex up. Erin: You okay bro? Alex: Yeah thanks si- Jordan: LOOK OUT!! (Jordan fires a psy blast, killing a Beowolf) Erin: Whoa! Alex: Nice shot Jordan! Jordan: Thanks bro! (Alex smiles before his phone vibrates in his pocket) Alex: Hm? (Alex pulls out his phone) Erin: What is it? Alex: A text from Blake! The nest is being attacked as well! Erin: Oh you gotta be kidding me! How does Grimoire STILL have enough guys to attack the city, AND Blake's nest at the same time!?! Alex: He must be able to breed his armies faster than I thought! Jordan: Crap....! Erin: Alex, I think you and I need to power up. Jessica: Erin is right! These Grimm are everywhere! Alex: Yeah. You're right. We need to stop this attack and save the people. Let's do it. (Alex activates his purity stage 1 and Erin activates her ice armor stage 1) Jordan: Alright guys! Alex: Jess, Jordan, stay back and let us handle this. Jessica: Right! We'll protect the people! Erin: Right! Me and Alex got these guys! (The two siblings run off to attack the Grimm) Jordan: You think they'll be okay? Jessica: They've fought worse remember? Jordan: Heh, right! Jessica: *Nods* Now come on Jordan! (Jessica and Jordan run off. Meanwhile with the group of Stand Users) Gold Experience: MUDA!!! (Gold Experience is seen punching a Targhul in the jaw) ???: GNN!!! Giorno: Got it! (The Targhul falls down with a now broken jaw) Giorno: That's one less monster in town. (Giorno then sees Bruno being pinned down onto the ground) Bruno: Gnn! Giorno: Bucciarati! Bruno: Goddammit, STICKY FINGERS!!! (Bruno's Stand, Sticky Fingers, appears and proceeds to uppercut the Targhul into the air) Bruno: Now to finish you off. (The Targhul falls closer to Sticky Fingers who begins delivering a barrage of swift punches) Sticky Fingers: ARIARIARIARIARIARIARIARI!! ARI!!! (The Targhul is seen torn to pieces by numerous zippers formed in his body. The limbs and body parts then start to disintegrate) Bruno: Arrivederci. (Goodbye) (The body parts then completely turn to smoke) Bruno: *Gets up* Damn monster. Giorno: You okay? Bruno: I'm fine, let's keep moving! (The two continue moving toward more of the fight. The scene then cuts to Mista shooting down a few Targhul using Sex Pistols) Mista: Just stop coming already you freaks! (More Targhul continue approaching as Mista takes cover) Mista: *Frustrated groan* And this is why I said we shouldn't have left Narancia and Abbacchio back in Italy! (Mista continues to shoot. He sees one getting close and is about to shoot, but suddenly the Grimm is shot) Mista: Huh? *Turns* (Mista sees Ruby on a roof top holding her sniper rife) Ruby: Bang! *Shoots* Mista: *Sigh* Great. (Ruby jumps down next to Mista) Ruby: Hey! Mista: Hey. Ruby: Need some help? Mista: I'm doing fine Ruby, thank you. Ruby: Well I'm here anyway! Might as well help out! Mista: Shouldn't you back up your partner, the Ice Queen? Ruby: Oh don't worry! I left Spot with her! (Meanwhile with Weiss and Spot) Weiss: Spot look out! Spot: Huh?? (A Targhul pounces toward Spot) ???: Got you now! Spot: AH!!! (Spot speeds out of the way) ???: Huh? (The Targhul lands on the ground) ???: Gnn! (Spot then appears next to the Targhul) Spot: Phew, that was close! Weiss: Hurry and finish him off Spot! Spot: Wha- me?? Weiss: Yes! Spot: W-W-W-Wait! Auntie Weiss I can't! Weiss: What do you mean you can't?! Spot: I-I-I-I just ca- (The Targhul pounces on Spot while he's distracted) ???: BIG MISTAKE WRETCH!! Spot: AHH!!!! Weiss: Oh for the love of! (Weiss rushes up and stabs the Targhul) ???: AHHH!! *Looks at Weiss* WHY YOU LITTLE!! (Weiss pulls her sword free and goes to stab again. The Targhul raises his hand up as she does so, causing the blade to go through his hand and into his eye) ???: !!! Weiss: Gotcha! (The Targhul's other eye rolls back into his head as he turns to smoke and dies) Spot: Whew... (Weiss helps Spot up) Spot: Thanks Auntie Weiss! Weiss: *blushes a little* Please don't call me "auntie" in the middle of battle. Spot: Sorry... Weiss: *Sighs* Its fine. But Spot you really need to defend yourself while in a battle. Me and Ruby can't protect you forever. Spot: It's not that I couldn't defend myself Weiss. Weiss: Then why didn't you kill him? You've killed normal Grimm just fine. Spot: Because, he's still one of my people in there. Killing another Targhul just....doesn't feel right to me. Weiss: Spot... Spot:.... Weiss: *Sighs* Listen, we'll talk about this later. Right now I want you to do me a favor. Go and look around for any people still around the area. If you find any, just get them to safety. Got it. Spot: … *Nods* Got it. Weiss: I'm counting on you. Spot: Okay. Thanks Auntie Weiss! *Speeds off* Weiss: I SAID- .... *Groans* That kid..... *Concerned* Be careful Spot. (Weiss rushes off to continue the fight. Meanwhile....) Blake H:.... Pete: Crap.... Jason: L-Look at them... (Blake and Team Ace look down at the Grimm Army outside the nest. Various Grimm Targhul and several different Grimm are seen together) Pete: There's so many of them.... ???: LIGHT DEMON!!!! (Blake looks down and sees a familiar enemy. Bagor) Bagor: REMEMBER ME?!?! YOU THOUGHT YOU SAW THE LAST OF ME, DIDN'T YOU!!?! Blake H: Nn.... Jin: This isn't good Blake. Bagor: TODAY IS THE DAY DEMON!! TODAY I GET MY REVENGE ON YOU FOR THE HUMLIATION YOU CAUSED ME!! THIS ARMY WAS GATHERED FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE TO RETAKE THIS NEST, AND KILL EVERYONE INSIDE!! THAT INCLUDS YOU!!! Blake H: *Growls a little* Bagor: *To the army* ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!! (The army yells out and charges) Blake H: HERE THEY COOOOOME!!!! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts